majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck Cooper
|assignment=Special Investigation Section |portrayedby=Malcolm-Jamal Warner |series=''Major Crimes'' |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Lieutenant Chuck Cooper is the officer-in-charge of the Special Investigation Section (SIS) of the LAPD's Special Operations Bureau on Major Crimes. Character Information Chuck was assigned to run the operation to catch the letter writer who was targeting Rusty Beck and Sharon Raydor, and while stern with the young man, is shown to be fond of him, giving him a nickname "Jump Street". Though the operation was ultimately a failure when the writer, Wade Weller infiltrated it, Wade was later taken down by Lieutenant Provenza. After Phillip Stroh's escape, Chuck placed a secret protective detail on Rusty for the five months between and at Sharon's request. After Rusty caught the guy that was following him, something that deeply impressed Chuck, he attempted to convince Sharon to call off the protective detail, something she ultimately did. Aside from Sharon, Rusty was the first to know of Chuck and Amy Sykes' relationship. Though Sharon knew because Sykes had to inform her as her boss, Rusty found out because he caught Chuck and Amy making out. Neither of them realized that Rusty had busted them until after he told Sykes in . It was revealed during season 3 that he and Detective Amy Sykes are dating. They may have been dating as early as as Amy was going on a date before a murder investigation interrupted it. In , Amy confirms the relationship amidst much teasing after Rusty comes out as gay. The relationship is ongoing. In , it became obvious that Chuck has talked to Amy about marriage and even having kids, but she does not share his vision. She said that she will not be having children while they both work at the LAPD and that she is not ready to retire for that and doesn't think Chuck is either. She became visibly upset and stated that if kids are so important to Chuck that he should find someone else or he just needs to stop talking about it. The conversation ended after that as the suspect they were monitoring committed a crime and they went to arrest him. In they are apparently living together as Amy warns Mark Hickman that her boyfriend is at home upstairs in their apartment. He is confirmed to be living with Sykes by Wes Nolan in . In , Chuck is forced to kill Jon Barnes in a shootout. Barnes was a criminal who lost his young son as part of a series of unsolved shootings spanning twelve years and had murdered a few teenagers in retaliation. Chuck was forced to wait for FID for over an hour afterwards, but was quickly cleared to return to duty and helped coordinate the operation against Dennis Price. Officer involved shootings *Raul Diaz (fired at) *Jon Barnes Trivia *Chuck's badge number is 2841. *Chuck and Sykes are often partnered up on undercover operations for the Major Crimes Division. As seen in and , they sometimes take the time to have personal conversations about their relationship during these operations. *In , Chuck recognizes the Secret Gardens Motel where he kills Jon Barnes as a favorite hookup spot from when he was in high school. Chuck implies that he used the spot himself, possibly multiple times though he denies it when Sykes asks. *Chuck's business card was seen in . This confirms that the Special Investigation Section is under the command of the Special Operations Bureau, although in the real LAPD, it is under the command of the Robbery-Homicide Division. Appearances Major Crimes Season 2 * * Season 3 * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * Season 5 * * Gallery * Gallery: Chuck Cooper Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:MC Season 3 Category:MC Season 4 Category:MC Season 5 Category:LAPD Category:Special Operations Bureau Category:Special Investigation Section